The English Succession Crisis:James v.s Edgar Wildrat.,
Supporting ends on 6/16/2011, where the final draw will be decided via amount of supporters! In the Kingdoms of Great Britain and Ireland and in the Electorate of Hannover, there is a sucession crisis. Both James the Jacboite and Edgar Wildrat claim the throne of the Two Kingdoms and the Electorate. Both sides have vocal groups supporting them and groups against them. John is yet to determine which of these Prince's would be made Prince of Wales, the first in line for the throne. James the Jacobite List of Supporters *Robert Mcroberts *Viceroyalty Co. *The Paradox *Haters of the EITC *Jerhemiah Stormwash *Crazy Frog *Captin Leon *Dandandragon *James Shiprat *Pearson Wright *Duchess of Amenois *Cadet *Captin Rad *Johnny Goldtimbers *Spain *Two Sicilies *Tuscany *Rainbow Unicorn *Japan *The French Royalty *Edward Daggerhawk *Captain Shawdow sail *Jack Swordmenace *Ben Macmorgan *James Edward *Bobby Moon *Eric Mcrage *Russia *Spania *INFERNO *Spartan's Savvy *Cuban Colonies *Portugal *Prince Hippie *Prince Spade *Lord Axel *Princess Morgan *La Casa Unida *The Co. Empire *Viceroyalty Co. 2 *Savvy Academy *Spartans Savvy Jr. Pro-James Arguments *James is in real life a dual American-UK Citizen *James' knowledge of the UK is greater than Johns *James the Jacobite was the nickname given to the historic James Francis Edward Stuart, who was Prince of England *James supports a controlled EITC under the control of the King *James has Open Chat *James has Unlimited Acess Anti-James Arguments *James is a low level *James doesn't have good Royal Clothes *James once plotted to overthrow John, before he was reconciled *James doesn't have an heir currently *John gave James leadership of Scotland UNDER HIM, which is what James has been asking for. Now he asks for more? Edgar Wildrat List of Supporters **Co Black Guard (With several exceptions) **Gen. Of Peace **Skull's Marines Members **Lord William Yellowbones **The Royal Navy **Second Sealord Captain Robert **The Ottoman Empire **James Warhawkambassador of the Australlian Empire **Second Sealord Captain Robert/Navy Admiral Matthew Blastshot **Simon Treasurehawk **Lord Jeremiah Garland **The Society of Light **Capt. Skull X ** Hector Bridgesilver **Jay **Jay Brightsun **Kat **Debundant Dingue **Bartholomew Bladeeagle **Kat Walnutstone **Shadow (not Captain Shadow Sail) **Simon Raidbeard **Christopher Sharkwalker **Jack Jr **James O'morris **Meghan **Molly Badparr **Rose Ironcrash **Shade Link **Pirate King Captain Jim Logan Emperor of China **King Matthew Faye I of Denmark **Samuel Redbeard **Denmark **NOTE: I did not bribe anyone on this list -looks at James meaningfully- **Jim Bloodsilver **Aplentia (Tia) **Bounty Hunter Bill (Hunter) **Maggie **Villain **Last Desperado **Capt. Lannon **Goldbeard **Bill Plunderbones/Tew **Anne **Erik **Firemaster **Henry Darkfish **Goldbeard **Peter Goldbeard **Brandon **Mega :D **Don't forget Gold Craver!!! **Marauder's Militia **Jack Pistol **John Breasly **Nicholas de Salisbury **Caesar **Quartus **The British Knights **Zeke (I'm winning!) (I'm winning!) Pro-Edgar Arguments *Edgar is a high level *Edgar has alot of experience *Edgar lived in London, was born in Russia and now lives in the United States (I moved :'( ) *Edgar has always been loyal to John *Edgar most of the time has Unlimited *Edgar has an Heir-in-training *John made Edgar his heir PUBLICLY!! Reasons why William being King after Edgar would be a good thing (technically it's not possible) *William is a mastered Pirate *William is a firm supporter of the EITC Anti-Edgar Arguments * Edgar has SpeedchatPlus (not sure) *Edgar is sometimes Basic Acess *Edgar is British in real life *Edgar's knowledege of the UK isn't the greatest *Edgar's Son, William would become King assuming he gains proper training. *Edgar attempted to Kill, Sir Carlos Clemente, King Of Spain *Edgar Killed prince Christopher Ironhawk of Spain Reasons why William being King after Edgar would be bad *William once plotted to have His Father Edgar and James assassinated so he could be King *William is loyal to Samuel, almost to loyal, he could become Samuel's puppet. *William has openly rebelled against John and refuses to recongize Johns appointment of a new EITC leader *William once swore to "Kill John" Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations